Double Date Disaster
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: When Dean goes to visit Lisa, it turns out she would like to go on a double date with Sam and Teresa. The only thing is Teresa wasn't to thrilled with the idea. Which is why the double date turned into a disaster. This was an anonymous prompt on Tumblr


Double Date Disaster

"Why do we have to go?" Teresa whined, crossing her arms in frustration.

The group had returned to Battle Creek, Michigan on a case. After they got rid of the Skin Walker that had been pledging the town, Dean ran off to meet up with his girlfriend Lisa and her son Ben. A few hours later Dean returned with a proposition for his younger brother. Lisa had made he suggestion that her and Dean should go on a double date with Sam and Teresa. Sam didn't see the problem so he said sure. Little did he know Teresa wasn't so thrilled with the idea.

"Cause, this means a lot to Dean." Sam stated from the couch located in the living area of the motel room they shared.

"Still, I don't like the idea of going on a double date with . . . her." Teresa informed him, putting huge emphasis on 'her'.

The way Teresa had sounded when she talked about Lisa made Sam quirk his eyebrow in confusion. Usually Teresa was a friendly person and got along with pretty much anyone. So it confused him as to why Teresa didn't seem to like Lisa, when she had never actually met her. Sam pushed himself off of the couch and made his way over to his girl, who was standing in the archway that leads to the bedroom. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders, so she would look up at him with the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Do you not like Lisa?" Sam asked not sure why Teresa wouldn't be found of the young women, who had worked her way into his older brothers heart.

Teresa looked up at Sam then away. She knew that no matter what she said, she would still have to go along on this date. So Teresa decided that she would try her best and make the best of it. So she put on a smile and snaked her arms up around Sam's neck.

"No it's fine. I guess it won't be too bad. Especially if I get to spend the night with you." Teresa smiled leaning up on her toes placing a kiss on his lips.

"That's great. I'll tell Dean." Sam stated happily placing a kiss on her forehead before flipping open his phone.

Teresa let out sigh as Sam talked on his phone with Dean making the finally plans for tonight's double date. So in a few hours, Lisa found a babysitter for Ben and the couples were on their way to dinner. Sam decided that he would let Dean drive with Lisa in her red 2003 Sunfire Sedan while Sam and Teresa would drive the Impala. Just as Sam's watch turned to 6, they pulled up to one of the local fancy restaurants. Sam was dressed in one of his fed suits, while Teresa was in a short black dress, with a slit on the right side. Just as Dean pulled up into the parking spot next to them, Sam jumped out and opened up the other door for Teresa. Dean put the Sunfire into park and jumped out

"Hey guys. Lisa, you look great." Sam smiled as he watched his older brother open the door and aloud Lisa to step out.

Lisa was dressed in a long flowing red dress with a black ribbon belt just under her chest. Teresa felt a ping of jealousy wash over her as she saw the smile Sam was giving her. Teresa reached over and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and squeezed slightly.

"So you must Lisa. Dean had told us much about you." Teresa greeted reaching her hand out to the young mother.

"And you must be Teresa. It's great to finally meet you." Lisa greeted as well shaking her hand with a smile.

"Well I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving." Dean chimed wrapping his arm around Lisa and guiding her towards the front door.

"Tonight is going to be a long night" Teresa sighed pinching her nose.

"I know you can do this. And if you're a good girl, maybe tonight I can give you a special treat." Sam laughed pulling her close and playfully pinching her ass.

Teresa smiled, reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Is that a promise?" Teresa asked giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Oh hell ya." Sam laughed placing another kiss on her lips.

"Hey love birds! Our tables ready." Dean's voice yells out the front door to the restaurant.

Sam looked down at Teresa and saw her bite her lower lip. "Come on. It's show time." Sam stated, guiding Teresa in the front door.

A young waitress, around the age of 17, guided the group to their table. Dean and Lisa sat on one side, with Sam and Teresa on the other. Dean ordered a bottle of red wine, for while they looked through the menus. At first they sat in complete silence then Lisa cleared her throat making everyone look at him over their menus.

"So Teresa, how did you first meet the Winchesters?" She asked taking a sip of her wine.

Sam bit his bottom lip slightly, cause he knew that, how they meet was a really sore subject with the young huntress. Teresa looked over her wine glass, swallowed and placed it back on the table.

"Well, it was just over two years ago. My brother's girlfriend had been killed and had a symbol carved in her chest. Plus my brother had gone missing. So they came to question me." Teresa informed her.

"Wow. What happened?" Lisa asked not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Well I ended up getting captured by demons, who killed my brother." Teresa stated her voice getting stern.

Lisa placed her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I remember when my son, Ben was taken by a creature. It was the worst thing I could ever imagine happening." Lisa sighed at the memory.

"Well can you imagine loosing the last family member and finding yourself all alone?" Teresa asked cause the whole table to go silent, which was a good thing cause just then the waitress came to take their orders.

After placing their orders, they stayed quiet for a couple minutes. Dean and Sam tried to make small conversation but it would die pretty quick. This continued till dinner until the waitress came back with their dessert. Teresa knew how much this meant to both Sam and Dean so she figured she'd try and turn around this awkward dinner.

"So what grade is Ben in?" She asked taking a bite of her cheese cake.

"He's in grade 7. He's actually top in his class." Lisa says proudly, taking a bite of her chocolate muse.

"He definitely takes after his mother in that aspect." Dean laughs giving Lisa a kiss on the cheek.

"And what do you think he got from his father?" Teresa asked looking over her coffee mug at the young mother.

"Well he loves AC/DC and has always had a thing for older girls." Lisa tries to laugh.

"Sounds like Dean. When did you guys meet again?" Teresa asked looking from one to the other.

"Just over 11 years ago." Lisa informed her, keeping her eyes on the young huntress.

"So is Dean, Ben's father?" Teresa asked pouring cream into her coffee.

Dean choked on his coffee, while Lisa throw her a look of shock. Sam reached under the table and squeezed Teresa's leg slightly.

"What? The time period fits. And from what I've heard about him, he is just like a little Dean." Teresa states rubbing the part on her knee that had Sam's hand print on it.

"He is not Dean's son. But Dean is definitely been a father to him." Lisa informs her, trying to keep her cool.

"How do you know he's not Dean's?" Teresa continued to ask crossing a line she should be.

"Teresa . . ." Sam said softly placing a hand on her lap.

"Cause I did a DNA test when Ben was born." Lisa stated, angry rising in her voice.

"And how did you test Ben to see if he was Dean's?" Teresa pride looking straight at Lisa.

"Teresa!" Sam said again actually catching her attention this time.

"What?" Teresa asked annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

"Can I talk to you? Outside." Sam stated in a very stern voice.

Teresa was about to object but stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. So she pushed back her chair, a little to violently, and strutted out the door. Sam apologized to Lisa and Dean, and then followed Teresa out the door. Teresa kept walking till she was standing by the Impala. She heard Sam call her name but she didn't care. For some reason Lisa just pushed all her buttons. Teresa braced herself for a lecture as Sam finally came up behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked gesturing back towards the restaurant.

"I don't know." Teresa stated running her hand through her hair.

"I mean I've never seen you so riled up before. Except maybe when you're fighting with Drade." Sam explained laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know how much tonight meant to you and Dean." Teresa apologized not able to look at Sam.

Sam reached over a placed his hands, gently, on her shoulders. He then turned her so she was facing him.

"Don't worry about Dean or me. I'm worried about you. I know how the subject of how we met, makes you upset." Sam told her, squeezing her shoulders.

Teresa looked into Sam's green eyes and finally lost it. Tear ran down her face. Sam pulled her close and let her cry for what felt like forever. Just as Sam was rocking Teresa back and forth, Lisa and Dean exited the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry about Teresa. She usually isn't like this. I honestly don't know what got into her." Dean said as he wrapped his leather jacket around Lisa's shoulder.

"It's okay. The poor girl has lost every family she's ever had. Don't you remember what it was like after Sam jumped into the pit? You were a wreck. The thing is you always knew, in the back of your mind, that Sam would come back. Her brother will never be returned to her." Lisa explained, leaning her head on his shoulders. She felt for the young women who had lost everything. "I'm just glad that you were the hunters dealing with her case. And it looks like Sam truly cares for her."

"Ya, he is head over heels for her. Just like I am for you." Dean laughs pulling Lisa close and placing a kiss on her lips.

Lisa places her hands on Dean's firm chest and smiles. "Why don't we get out of here? I told Ben's babysitter not to wait up."

"I like that idea." Dean laughs pulling Lisa over to the motel across the street.

Sam kept his arms firmly wrapped around Teresa till he felt her breathing start to slow down. He let go slightly only to have her pull him close again.

"I need you to promise me something." Teresa stated feeling his heart beat against his chest.

"Of course, anything." Sam told her placing his chin on her forehead.

"Please promise me that you will never leave me again. I almost died when you jumped into the pit." She informed him tightening her grip on him.

"I promise I will never leave you on my own accord." Sam promised placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good. I love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you again." Teresa sniffed squeezing him slightly.

Sam smiled as he felt the tiny purple box in his pocket shift as she squeezed him.

"I love you too. Now since you were a bad girl instead of a good one it looks like I'm going to have to punish you." Sam smiled making Teresa laugh.

She shifted so she still had her arms around him but could look up at him.

"I'm cool with that." Teresa smirked as Sam reached back and opened the door to the back seat of the Impala.


End file.
